Dancing Devils and Angry Angels
by various crimes
Summary: Roxas does something he hates and Axel is scheming. Warnings: Some bad language. Please enjoy!


Dancing Devils & Angry Angels

Roxas POV

Anybody that knows me would know that I don't dance. Period. But my twin, he lives for it. Really any song, and I mean any song has him 'rocking' all over the house. He thinks he's good, I think he just looks silly. Which is why I am shocked that I am standing here, in a dim lit room filled with too many bodies and blaring noise that completely infiltrates my brain, making me want to run away like a coward. But I don't run away either. Shit, maybe there are too many things that I 'don't' do. Honestly why did Axel have to ask me to come here? No he didn't ask but **beg**. I love it when he does that. Speaking of Axel, where the hell is he? I turn when I feel a familiar hand grip my shoulder. It's Sora, my twin. He is jumping up and down as if he is on an invisible trampoline. I give him a glare, which only makes his smile broader. He then grabs my hand and waves it around like we are counting stars together or something. I tell him to cut it out and he successfully falls off his trampoline. Whatever pleasure I may have gained dissipates when he frowns at me. If there is one thing I hate more than an excited Sora it's an unhappy one. I hastily point to a table surrounded by fold out chairs telling him with my eyes to wait there while I check out the food table. I mean that's the only reason I'm here seeing as how Axel hasn't shown his striking face; I mean his shitty face yet.

My slightly younger brother sits down and his feet bounce off the ground, God where does all his energy come from? Just watching him makes me feel tired or exasperated. I slam a large ladle into the red punch hoping that someone has spiked it. After filling up a clear plastic cup, I take a fast gulp waiting for a zing of some kind. Nope I did not detect any alcohol, losers. I turn and lean against the white tablecloth scanning the dancers, or rather the humping animals on the floor, really their actions would be appropriate in a cave or something. I look back at the table and see that my brother is still there only he is standing and staring at something or someone. The more I study him the tenser I feel. Sora's hands are clenched and his face has a serious expression, one I had not seen since the time I had fallen off my skateboard and he had had to call an ambulance for me. I quickly run over to his side but he does not even notice me. I follow his gaze and nearly explode. I can feel my anger heating my insides until I can barely contain it. My mouth hangs open as I watch the most nauseatingly sexually alluring display of dancing I have ever seen. I cannot deny how incredibly hot it is, but the mesmeric vision only makes me feel sick and bitter inside.

What the fuck is he doing? What was my man, uh, the person who invited **me **here doing with **him**? I wrench my eyes away from them and quickly peer at Sora. He is crying badly. Big teardrops trickle from his eyes and snot starts to run from his nose.

No. Fucking. Way.

I roar something unintelligible and hurl myself at the taller of the two criminals landing on him like a tiger and tearing at his black leather coat. I snatch some drawstrings and a chunk of the front trying to shake him only he is already on the floor so it doesn't work. I change tactics and punch his chest until I hear him groan. His hand grips my wrists but I still have him pinned because I am sitting on his stomach.

"Stop it Rox!" He shouts after he has already brought my hands under control. I glower down at him with the ferocity of every other wild cat imaginable. He smirks and releases his hold with one hand and brushes my cheek, I turn my head harshly and bite him. That's right I bit him. He gasps but his eyes shine with a new look, like a hunter who has his prey in his sights. Oh Shit. I feel my stomach melting like a Popsicle. Why was I so angry? Then I remember teary blue eyes and how the man I trusted most royally betrayed me. I should bite his head off! A new fire erupts and I rush down to do just that, but I end up crashing into his lips instead. I could definitely settle for this, I think when he lets my tongue ruthlessly enter his mouth. I dig my tongue into every crevice almost choking both of us before he pushes me gently away. I am panting heavily but somehow my rage still bristles faintly.

" Jealous?" He asks with a cocky grin. He presses the back of my neck asking for another kiss. Hell no.

" Hell no!" I shout also answering his spoken question.

" Course you weren't . . .you're used to jumping people?"

" You're such an ass!"

" And I'm willing to share it with you."

" Shut up or I really will hurt you!"

" I'm looking forward to it."

" I can't win can I?" I ask resting my chin on Axel's shoulder, because in the middle of our scorching kiss he had sat up and I fell comfortably into his lap. He wraps one arm around my waist while he leans back on his other hand.

" This isn't about winning or losing little man, because in the end we both get what we want."

Axel POV

All right the only way to get through to him is to make him mad. That's the only solution and I think I have a plan. I called up my punk-ass long- haired friend and asked him out. Uh, if I had done that he would have ripped my dick off and sent it to Roxas in a box. I only asked him to the dance. Not** with** me of course, but to make a certain fireball envious. And who wouldn't be jealous over such a sexy shadow like me?

So Riku and I decide to kill two birds with one stone, or rather to hit two boys with our arrows. Because this friend of mine is in love with my guy's twin, it is just too perfect and so fantastically easy. I know how to handle the little spitfire and once I tell Riku that he will have Sora kneeling at his feet in no time flat, he swiftly learns more about my scheme.

We enter the dance through the back door, because I'm also a pal of one of the band members, it certainly pays to have connections. Anyway I see my soon-to-be-lover scowling at a drink as if it will poison him. I immediately think of Snow White, if that red liquid kills him I will instantly kiss him back to life. I was in the middle of watching him take a sip when Riku snatches my arm and pulls me to the dance floor.

" He's right there." He hisses into my ear as he maneuvers us to the side nearer to the middle of the crowd, distressingly farther away from the refreshments.

" This was my plan let's dance over there." I growl back trying to pull him my way. Soon our dance becomes much too rough; err, fast for a slow song. He takes the lead and led me even farther from my quarry. I grip his hand with more force and stomp on his foot. He shoots me a laser like look; which doesn't startle me at all. Okay his eyes fucking glow in the dark and not in a cool way but in a 'there's a creeper in the night' kind of way. He whispers fiercely into my ear, " Look Roxas will return to Sora eventually so just follow my lead." We dance but I keep trying to steal glances out of the corner of my eye, if Roxas doesn't hurry up Riku's freaky eyes will burn mine out! The song changes to something in between fast and slow and there is total pandemonium all around us. That's when Riku kicks my shin, " He's there." He steps closer to me and from a different angle it could look like he is kissing my neck, perfect. I stealthily grab the back of his silver head and pull him even closer.

" He better be watching or I'm gonna stick a bat somewhere even you would not enjoy."

" Don't turn me on too much love, else I may take you right here." That line would have slain him if I hadn't looked into those weird eyes and mumbled the last part.

" What?" he jeers, "If you're going to insult me speak clearly."

" Screw you!" The dance calls for more action . . . "Dip me!" I demand.

" What the hell?"

" Just do it!" I yell fully aware of our obvious height difference. But somehow I know that this over anything else will make Roxas ignite. Riku spins me and pulls me back into his body before smoothly tilting me back. I grab the back of his head again mainly because I suck at limbo and I didn't want to fall.

Shit! Not only did I fall but also a seething short person was trying to slam my body through the floor and bury me alive.

If that wasn't true love, then my name isn't Axel.


End file.
